


Keep Them Together Now (One-shot Collection)

by DearMichaelSanders51



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysphoria, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, Diary/Journal, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Medical Procedures, Modern Era, Movie Night, Multi, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Neurological Disorders, Not Cheating, Partners to Lovers, Pride, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensory Deprivation, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Surgery, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMichaelSanders51/pseuds/DearMichaelSanders51
Summary: My cringy, old, tiny one-shots I once made. Now all in one place!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 7





	1. Movie Night {Prinxiety}

Whenever Virgil was around Roman, he felt a strange rush of happiness. Which was concerning, with him being Anxiety. He never thought much of it, though. Until he was interrogated by none other than... Patton. Mortality felt whatever the other sides were feeling. Lately, he only felt happiness. He suspected something was going on. Princy and Virgil were hanging out a lot the past few days. Mortality may or not been hoping his ship was coming true.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Kiddo?” Patton asked, knocking on Virgil’s door.  
“What is it Dad?” Virgil said opening the door, letting Patton in.  
“So, lately me and Thomas haven’t been feeling any anxiety. And, you and Roman have been hanging out so...”  
“No,” Virgil said.  
“I just thought that something was going on..?” Patton smiled, asking more of a question than saying a statement.  
“I feel this warm rush of butterflies with him?” Virgil said.  
“Do you have any chess pains when you are around him?” Patton asked curiously.  
“Yeah... and my face feels hot. Like I have a fever.”  
“Kiddo! You’re in love with Ro...” Morality was cut short by Anxiety’s hand over his mouth.  
“Shhh!!” Virgil hissed, “Don’t say anything!”  
“I won’t.” Patton ‘promised’.  
“Good.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Roman was pacing back and forth, rambling on and on about Anxiety to Logan. Logic was confused. For he was unable to feel emotions, except for the tingling feeling he got when he was with Patton. 

“I’m a prince, and I can’t get over one small crush!”

To any normal person, Roman was head over heels for Virgil. But, Roman was on cloud nine. He was in love with Anxiety, it wasn’t a crush anymore.

“Love?” Patton asked, knocking on Logan’s door. It was a nickname Mortality gave Logic; it made Logan’s heart soar.

“How shall I serve you?” Logic replied.  
“Can I come in?”  
“You may.”

When Patton opened the door, he found Roman. 

“I was wondering if you had a moment, Lo.” Patton asked.  
“You lovebirds go, I’ll wait.” Roman smiled.

That comment made both Patton and Logan blush. Once out of the room, Mortality told Logic everything.

“Roman has the exact situation.”  
“REALLY?!?” Patton squealed.  
“I just said....”  
“We have to tell them that they both like each other!”  
“I have acquired a better idea.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Movie night, was the plan. More importantly with just Princy and Anxiety watching a movie together, with Logic and Mortality in the other room. The two were going to watch Disney movies in Roman’s room, while Patton and Logan watched documentaries. It took a lot of convincing on Virgil’s part. But, he eventually gave in.  
~~~~~~~~  
“I’m cold.” Anxiety said, shivering.  
“Come here,” Roman patted his chest for Anxiety to lay down on.

Instead of Virgil laying his head on Roman’s chest, he crawled up so he was facing Roman. Princy wrapped his arms around Anxiety’s waist. 

“Can I try something?” Virgil smirked, having a wave of confidence.  
“I don’t see why not,” Roman flirted back.

3 seconds later Virgil had placed his lips on Princy’s. Roman moved his hands down to Anxiety’s lower back. Their tongues were soon battling for dominance. When they pulled away they were both smiling. 

“That was...wow...” Roman smiled.  
“That was amazing,” Virgil panted, making them both laugh.  
“I love you, my Emo Nightmare.”  
“I love you, my Prince.”  
~~~~~~~~  
That definitely was everyone’s favorite movie night.


	2. Sleepy Time {Prinxiety}

“Princy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you up?”  
“Yeah, do you need something, Virge?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“So...?” Roman waited for the words.  
“Can I sleep with you?”  
“Umm... sure, just this once ok?”  
“Ok.”

Anxiety made his way over to where Princy lay, his bed head a mess on the pillow. Roman had pulled the cover off of him, making sure Virgil could fit. Anxiety laid his head down on Princy’s chest, arms wrapped around Roman’s hips. Princy put his arms on Virgil’s back, holding tight. Anxiety’s head was buried in Roman’s shirt.

”Virgil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m so happy around you.”  
“I love you so much, you are practically perfect in every way.”  
“Was that necessary?”  
“Nope. You know what is?   
“What?”  
“How much I love you, My Emo Nightmare.”  
“I love you too, Prince Roman.”


	3. You're Okay {Prinxiety}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Body Dysmorphia

“Oh my goddess, come out Anxiety! What are you so afraid of?”  
“You!”  
“That’s ridiculous!”  
“Then leave!”  
“Don’t you see that I’m trying to help!?”  
“I don’t need your dang help, Roman! I told you to leave me alone!”  
“Why are you so frustrating!?”  
“I’m the one who is frustrating!? Your very existence gives me a headache!”  
“Well I’m sorry, I’m ‘so perfect’ all the time! Just let me in!” Roman screamed, starting to cry.  
Virgil slowly stood up from behind the closed door. Turning the knob, Anxiety’s head hung low. He suspected Roman being self conscious, but not as bad as it seemed now.  
“I have body dysmorphic disorder, alright? I’ve struggled with it since I first became a persona. I’m not as perfect as I tell you guys.”  
“I’ve heard you crying, you always were every night in your room. You thought we were asleep. I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything. Princy, please forgive me.”  
Roman had placed his forehead gently on Anxiety’s.  
“If I forgive you, promise me you won’t leave me.”  
“I promise.”  
Virgil gave Roman a soft small peck on his lips. Which Princy responded with a kiss on the middle of Anxiety’s forehead.  
“I love you so much,” Virgil whispered.  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” Roman responded, and connected their lips.


	4. Bisexual Roman Headcanon {Light Prinxiety}

Virgil found it insane. Roman flirting with him was obscured. And yet, there was no reason behind it all. Or maybe, Virgil didn’t know it yet.

Roman knew; he knew what was going on. Years of flirting with girls, and having a strange attraction to someone the same gender. It made sense, Thomas was gay. He should be too. But, the thing he didn’t understand were his feelings. The chasing after a man he argues with. The one he never got along with. The with’s and the how’s added up.

He was something, not gay, but something. Something that meant liking both sides. Something he didn’t know the name of. So he went to Thomas, he would have an answer, right? What this attraction was, it was more than nothing. 

Thomas had said he might be bisexual, or someone who was attracted to both boys and girls. So, with a shaken breath, Roman began to speak.

“I have something to tell all of you,” he said, announcing it to his fellow sides.  
“What is it Kiddo?” Patton asked.  
“I am bisexual, someone who likes bo...” Roman was rudely cut off.  
“Oh thank god, I was so confused. You were flirting with me and I...” Roman cut off Anxiety, returning the favor.  
“As I was saying, I’m bisexual, I like both boys and girls. Although, Virgil is the first one on my list.”  
“WAIT WHAT?!” Anxiety screamed.  
“Cute!!” Patton squealed, “Prinxiety might become canon!”  
“Morality, what is Prinxiety?” Logan asked.  
“I’ll tell you later,” Patton smiled.  
“I wish,” Roman mumbled.


	5. Maybe it was Worth it {Prinxiety}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Prompt!

Anxiety had been trying to escape Princy’s obnoxious schemes. Roman had been trying to find ways to kiss Anxiety. Of course, Virgil wasn’t aware, and thought it was an act of cruelty. Tripping, pushing, pulling on his hoodie, Anxiety had suffered it all. Not only was he exhausted of Roman’s shenanigans, he was tired of his true feelings for the creative trait. 

Princy knocked on Anxiety’s door, his lips curled into a smile. He had decided on scaring Virgil, so he would fall over. Just another excuse to kiss Anxiety.

Anxiety slowly opened the door, too afraid to look up. Roman roared, and with sheer panic Virgil grabbed Princy’s sash, and fell backwards. Roman landed on top of Anxiety with a smirk. He looked into the eyes of the Emo Nightmare, awaiting his response. What came next was something Roman never expected to hear.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you, or shove you off a bridge.”

Which Princy replied with, “Can I pick?”

With a beam of confidence, Virgil connected their lips. Maybe, it was the heat of the moment but, those lips were hot against Anxiety’s, and it felt too good to stop.


	6. Poem for Roman's Name Reveal {Logince}

I never believed  
I would be so flustered  
Confused and loved  
All at the same time  
My dear Prince  
Why do you confuse me  
Is love returned  
Or is it hate  
I’m not one for fate  
Gold stars and red sashes  
You always fascinated me  
More than I do to you  
I know I’m logical  
It says so in the name  
I prefer books  
You like musicals  
I never understood  
How you could make  
One man  
Fall for you  
So deeply


	7. Out of the "Norm" {Logince}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Hints of anxiety attacks, Sensory Processing Disorder, depression, and breakdowns (Nothing Extreme)

Of course Logan wanted to tell Roman and the others. He knew Patton, Virgil, and Thomas would be supporting of his disorder. They would understand it was something he struggled with. He wanted a somewhat “normal” relationship with Roman; Princy wanted it too. But, Logan couldn’t stand physical contact, kissing, and cuddling was a big no. Roman assumed it was just how Logic was, to intellectual for his own good. It hurt though; it really did. Whenever he tried to give Logan a kiss, Logic would back away, and use anything to push Roman back. Even clothes felt weird; that’s why Logan wore the exact same thing everyday. And, his onesie was the only thing comfortable. Although, his tie was a comfort item. Roman gave it to him. The one thing that stuck in both personas’ minds was the first time Roman tried hugging Logan, Logic had a breakdown. The thought of what happened made Roman shudder. When Logan and Princy first got together, Logan warned him that there would be no physical contact. Roman agreed, and never asked why. Their relationship was different than Patton and Virgil’s. Not only was Roman and Logan hiding their relationship but, Patton was actually there for Virgil when he had an anxiety attack. And, Virgil returned the favor by comforting Patton when he felt depressed. The creative and logical sides weren’t like that.

Currently, Logan and Roman were in Logic’s bedroom. Logan was standing next to his desk reading the notes from Thomas’ last date. Roman laid on Logic’s bed, under the covers; reading a Harry Potter book. Every so often, Roman glanced at his boyfriend, blushing red, and longed to kiss him. It was weird for Roman, not being able to give his boyfriend any affection; while not knowing the reason why. 

Logic may have looked like he was analyzing data, but he was really debating whether or not to tell Roman about his SPD (Sensory Processing Disorder). Princy would either understand or break up with him but, he took the chance. 

“Roman we need to talk.” With these words, a pit grew in Roman’s stomach.  
“Is everything alright my nerd?”  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something important,” Logic’s voice quivered, which made Princy even more nervous.  
“Logan, you’re scaring me.”  
“It’s partly about our relationship and a disorder I have.”  
“Disorder? What disorder?” Roman asked.  
“I have sensory processing disorder, or SPD. That is why I do not ‘like’ physical contact.”  
Roman knew what that was from a college course about mental and physical health Thomas took.  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Roman said, agitated Logan kept this from him.  
“You have to understand that no one knew, Princy.”  
“But were dating! Relationships are built on trust! Do you not trust me?” Roman asked, voice cracking.  
“This is exactly why I choose not to tell you! I was so worried about your reaction. Why can’t you be supportive for once?!” Logan yelled, “And, you never asked why we are like this. You didn’t care about me, and your self obsessed ego made you not see past that.”  
“Logi, I’m sorry.”  
“Falsehood. Now, leave my room,” Logan snarled, turning his back to Roman.  
“Please, listen...”  
“Leave. NOW!”   
Roman got up and slammed the door behind him. Tears fell, and guilt built. He stumbled upon the common room. Spotting Virge and Morality curled up cuddling on the couch. Unfortunately, it made Roman cry even more.  
“Princy! What’s wrong?” Patton asked, launching up from his spot on the couch to comfort Roman. Patton was aware something big happened, he felt the negative energy.  
“Me and Lo-Logan got into a fight,” Roman sobbed.  
“What was it about?” Virgil pondered aloud, walking over to the fanciful side.  
It-it was about this thing he has, and I-I got mad that he didn’t trust- trust me enough to tell-ll me.”  
“Sometimes keeping a secret from someone you care about seems like the best option,” Patton softly smiled, trying to make Princy feel better.  
“Why are you upset about it though? He’s just a nerd,” Virgil questioned.  
“We,” Roman stopped himself. Logic and him weren’t out yet and he didn’t want to ruin it because he was frustrated. “I don’t know; thanks for the help but, I’m fine.” Roman stood up, and started walking to Logan’s room to go apologize.  
“Anytime, Kiddo!” Patton waved.

Roman dragged his feet on the hallway carpet, as he got closer and closer to Logan‘s room. When he arrived, he heard soft sniffles coming from inside. Roman knocked quietly, two times on Logan’s door.  
“Logic, I’m sorry for being mad. I know I made you upset. I was just confused on why you never told me. I talked to Patton and Virgil. I didn’t give any details, so don’t worry. I understand why you didn’t explain. And, I’ve realized that I can’t go another second without you. Love, please forgive me. I am aware of why you have SPD, since you didn’t talk to anyone or made contact for the first seven years of Thomas’ life. I don’t realize you even existed until you finally left your room. Also, I know we were only eight, but I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. I love how smart you are, and how talented. I love you, Logan.”

Roman still wasn’t sure if it was the speech or his presence but, the door flew open. In fact, for the first time, Logan kissed him. Princy didn’t care if this might’ve been the last time he got to kiss Logic. And, Logic didn’t care about the aftermath either. 

They were happy and that’s all that mattered.


	8. Early Morning Heartache {CAM}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CAM" stands for creativity (Roman), anxiety (Virgil) and morality (Patton)! It's an OT3 of mine.

Princy laid in bed cuddle up with his boyfriend, Patton. It would of been like every other morning, if it wasn’t for Roman’s nonstop thoughts. He had them ever since the beginning of his relationship with Patton. Just yesterday, Princy was reading Prinxiety fanfiction when Patton walked in. He had slammed the computer in panic. But, Patton didn’t question it. Roman was having conflicting feelings for his rival. He loved Patton, and now, he also loved Virgil. He knew his thoughts were stupid. Why would he fall in love with someone when he was already dating the must perfect man in the world? Princy didn’t know who that perfect person was anymore. He needed to pick one of them and stay with them. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was being stupid, his feelings for Virgil would pass.

He kept telling himself that. Now in the dimly lit room, sitting on the couch, in the lounge. He tugged at his hair. He kept checking the time, 4:40am, only Virgil would be up at this hour.

Virgil... the man he fell in love with.   
Patton... the one he was dating.

He stormed the hallway to Virgil’s room anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

Knock, knock, knock

“What do you want, why are you even up?” Virgil grumbled rubbing his eyes. His freckles were showing.  
“I need to, oh god, can we talk?” Roman asked, he was scared. 

Scared he would lose Patton for this. Scared Virgil would hate him. 

“Are you wearing glasses?” Virgil asked, tilting his head, revealing two tiny moles on his neck. The same little marks Roman wanted to kiss.  
“That isn’t important, I just really need to talk to you,” Roman nervously stated.  
“Just tell me,” Virgil said. He was confused why Roman was up at this hour. Why was his crush standing here talking to him? Roman wearing glasses made the scene even more unbearable for Virgil.   
“You can push me away,” Roman mumbled before grabbing hold of the hood of Virgil’s robe. He slowly tilted his head to catch Virgil’s lips in a kiss. One he thought no one would see.

Patton rolled over on his side, the bed felt empty. Where was Roman? It was 4:30 am, he never was up this early.

“Ro Ro?” Patton called out. He placed his glasses on and zipped his onesie all the way. Where was his boyfriend? He wanted Roman to be laying next to him, holding him tight and kissing his forehead. He wanted snuggles, Roman had strong arms and the best kisses. Patton stood up to open the door. His room was right off the lounge. So was Logan’s. He looked around the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. But, he couldn’t find Princy. He knocked on Logan’s door. Patton was scolded by Logan for being up at such an ungodly hour. Until Patton told him he was looking for Roman. Logan said he was probably with Virgil, even though it was now 4:40am. Patton said thanks and started walking down the hall.

Patton didn’t walk far to find his boyfriend kissing someone else. He was shocked, especially for it to be Virgil, since he was Roman’s rival. He choked in a sob. That sound made the other two break apart.

“Pat?” Virgil questioned, squinting to see where the noise came from.  
“Ro Ro? Virgy? Why... why?” Patton stuttered, letting the tears drip down his cheeks. Patton wasn’t mad, he was just upset that they didn’t tell him about having a crush on each other. But, if he said that he would be a hypocrite. Because in reality, Roman wasn’t the only one with mixed feelings.  
“Oh god, Kitten, I’m-I’m,” Roman was ashamed. He didn’t think Patton would find out. Especially like this.  
“I still love you, Kitten. I love you so much, I’m so sorry. I love you, and I love Virgil and it was stupid of me...” Roman rambled. He had left the doorway of Virgil’s room to sit next to Patton, and hold his hand. Virgil sat down criss cross, and placed Patton in his lap. He placed small kisses to Patton’s ears. The gestures made Patton giggle.  
“I love you guys,” Patton laughed. He was blushing and the happiest he had ever been. They all were.  
“Me too,” Roman grinned.  
“I second that,” Virgil said. He grabbed Roman’s hand and linked their pinkies. Virgil snuggled his face further into Patton’s shoulder.

They had never been happier.

Princy laid in bed cuddle up with his boyfriend, Patton. It would of been like every other morning, if it wasn’t for Roman’s nonstop thoughts. He had them ever since the beginning of his relationship with Patton. Just yesterday, Princy was reading Prinxiety fanfiction when Patton walked in. He had slammed the computer in panic. But, Patton didn’t question it. Roman was having conflicting feelings for his rival. He loved Patton, and now, he also loved Virgil. He knew his thoughts were stupid. Why would he fall in love with someone when he was already dating the must perfect man in the world? Princy didn’t know who that perfect person was anymore. He needed to pick one of them and stay with them. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was being stupid, his feelings for Virgil would pass.

He kept telling himself that. Now in the dimly lit room, sitting on the couch, in the lounge. He tugged at his hair. He kept checking the time, 4:40am, only Virgil would be up at this hour.

Virgil... the man he fell in love with.   
Patton... the one he was dating.

He stormed the hallway to Virgil’s room anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

Knock, knock, knock

“What do you want, why are you even up?” Virgil grumbled rubbing his eyes. His freckles were showing.  
“I need to, oh god, can we talk?” Roman asked, he was scared. 

Scared he would lose Patton for this. Scared Virgil would hate him. 

“Are you wearing glasses?” Virgil asked, tilting his head, revealing two tiny moles on his neck. The same little marks Roman wanted to kiss.  
“That isn’t important, I just really need to talk to you,” Roman nervously stated.  
“Just tell me,” Virgil said. He was confused why Roman was up at this hour. Why was his crush standing here talking to him? Roman wearing glasses made the scene even more unbearable for Virgil.   
“You can push me away,” Roman mumbled before grabbing hold of the hood of Virgil’s robe. He slowly tilted his head to catch Virgil’s lips in a kiss. One he thought no one would see.

Patton rolled over on his side, the bed felt empty. Where was Roman? It was 4:30am, he never was up this early.

“Ro Ro?” Patton called out. He placed his glasses on and zipped his onesie all the way. Where was his boyfriend? He wanted Roman to be laying next to him, holding him tight and kissing his forehead. He wanted snuggles, Roman had strong arms and the best kisses. Patton stood up to open the door. His room was right off the lounge. So was Logan’s. He looked around the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. But, he couldn’t find Princy. He knocked on Logan’s door. Patton was scolded by Logan for being up at such an ungodly hour. Until Patton told him he was looking for Roman. Logan said he was probably with Virgil, even though it was now 4:40am. Patton said thanks and started walking down the hall.

Patton didn’t walk far to find his boyfriend kissing someone else. He was shocked, especially for it to be Virgil, since he was Roman’s rival. He choked in a sob. That sound made the other two break apart.

“Pat?” Virgil questioned, squinting to see where the noise came from.  
“Ro Ro? Virgy? Why... why?” Patton stuttered, letting the tears drip down his cheeks. Patton wasn’t mad, he was just upset that they didn’t tell him about having a crush on each other. But, if he said that he would be a hypocrite. Because in reality, Roman wasn’t the only one with mixed feelings.  
“Oh god, Kitten, I’m-I’m,” Roman was ashamed. He didn’t think Patton would find out. Especially like this.  
“I still love you, Kitten. I love you so much, I’m so sorry. I love you, and I love Virgil and it was stupid of me...” Roman rambled. He had left the doorway of Virgil’s room to sit next to Patton, and hold his hand. Virgil sat down criss cross, and placed Patton in his lap. He placed small kisses to Patton’s ears. The gestures made Patton giggle.  
“I love you guys,” Patton laughed. He was blushing and the happiest he had ever been. They all were.  
“Me too,” Roman grinned.  
“I second that,” Virgil said. He grabbed Roman’s hand and linked their pinkies. Virgil snuggled his face further into Patton’s shoulder.

They had never been happier.


	9. Hold on, Please {Moxiety & Royality}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Character death, depression, Brain cancer, angst, losing hope, shutting down, lies, brain death, & surgery

“We can’t promise he’ll wake up.”

But, Patton still sang to Virgil every night. He gave him kisses and held his hand, even if he might not wake up. 

“There is nothing you can do.”

That’s never what Patton believed. He thought that maybe, just maybe, being with Virgil would be enough for him to wake up. Patton never thought he might not get a chance to say goodbye.

“He has a tumor in his brain.”

Maybe that’s why Patton never left. You never know when the last time will be. Plastic hospital chairs weren’t comfortable to sleep on. And, he got maybe two hours of sleep a night for three weeks. Patton’s body was starting to shut down.

“Virgil has cancer.”

Perhaps screaming and crying was the best solution for the news. Not driving to the hospital with your Mom’s car and refusing to leave. Maybe acceptance was the solution. Because it certainly wasn’t to slowly kill your self for someone who was already dying.

“You have to give up.”

Giving up seemed stupid, Patton had already gone so far. So far into his head, he fell so deep into a world where Virgil was ok. Patton had only been Virgil’s friend, he shouldn’t have cared so much.

“You need to take care of yourself.”

That voice was right. Patton had gone insane. He wasn’t even dating the man on the hospital bed, as much as he wanted to. He should have gave up, a long time ago. It was pointless now.

“Virgil would want the best for you.”

Patton wasn’t sure how real that statement was. Even if Virgil did wake up, there was a 97% chance he would even know Patton. Virgil would suffer from amnesia, and paralysis from his neck down. There were other chances though, 2.25% was Virgil knowing his childhood but nothing else. He would be a kid in a teenager’s body. That left only 0.75% chance of Virgil only needing a surgery and being completely normal.

“He’s not coming back.”

Patton had been lost in thought when the heart monitor stopped, and nurses came rushing in. They were trying there very best to keep Virgil alive. The doctor was hanging ten different types of medication from his I.V. line. Patton had no idea what was happening, he was facing the corner, zoned out. 

A nurse eventually got Patton’s attention. And, even when she tried to get Patton to move, his body was limp. Patton couldn’t stand up or breathe. His body had just about giving up, all hope he had was gone.  
The nurse dragged him outside of the room, she had to reveal the news.

“Virgil is gone...”

He cried,  
and cried,  
until nothing was left.

His Mom scheduled therapy appointments,  
and he slowly got better.

He wasn’t going to forget what had happened,  
and even on his wedding day,  
he pictured Virgil standing with him as best man.

Roman had helped Patton through everything that happened,  
he promised to support Patton through anything.  
Patton had a wonderful life again, he was happy.

Just like what Virgil always wanted.


End file.
